


All You Had To Do Was Stay

by witchofhell



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Cheating, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Negan (Walking Dead) Being an Asshole, Negan (Walking Dead) is an automatic warning, Negan Being Negan (Walking Dead), Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 23:30:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17590469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchofhell/pseuds/witchofhell
Summary: AU! When you have to take your cheating ex-boyfriend’s class your first instict was to leave and ignore him for the rest of your life. But, maybe you could learn to live with it.





	All You Had To Do Was Stay

**Author's Note:**

> This is a challenge piece and the story is not beta-ed, so there might be few mistakes here and there. Please ignore them!

It was the beginning of Spring Semester and the chilly March air was surrounding the campus. The trees started to colour, making a green and soft brown landscape all around the campus yard. You were holding your very hot coffee in hopes to warm yourself. It wasn’t exactly working but you couldn’t care less.

You were already feeling like this semester is going to be the worst period of your life, due to the break up you’d been going through since the fall break. You’d been dating one of your professors, professor Negan for 6 months, and the relationship ended in the most painful way just before the fall break.

You caught him getting at it with a blonde bimbo in his own apartment. He was drunk but you couldn’t bring yourself to forgive him. You thought you were being clear about this fragile subject. You already told him, at the very beginning of your relationship, ‘’One time and I’ll be done with you forever. No matter what your excuse is’’ you stated.

Now you had to go through it and the worst thing is Negan is teaching The English Romantics this semester, and you couldn’t change your course. The other professor who was teaching romantics was in maternity leave and this left you helpless.

You had no other choice but attend his classes. In fact, you were already five minutes late for his class. Dreading to going into the building, your phone buzzed with the text of your friend, Kyra. She was informing you Negan was already in the class. You closed your eyes briefly and took a deep breath. He had a strict rule about being late and you wished that he could ignore your for once.

You slowly opened the door and started to walk towards the desks in the back. Fortunately, Kyra already saved a place for you. Of course, Negan noticed your late arrival but didn’t say a word. He was busy with arranging power points.

After you settled he briefly glanced around and caught your eye but you quickly averted your gaze. You had to convince yourself to not to skip this class but he was already getting under your skin without doing anything actually, and you couldn’t help but reconsider your decision.

You felt Kyra’s soft, supporting caress on your shoulder, she was your only friend who knew about your relationship with your professor. She found out accidently and, at first, you were afraid that she was going to spread the word sooner or later but she respected your wishes and was there with you during the painful nights for the whole fall break.

Negan cleared his throat and started to speak with a firm and authoritative tone. ‘’There are few fucking things I don’t want in my class. Being late is a big fucking no no. I don’t fucking care if you got stuck in the traffic or overslept. Also, you can’t skip my fucking classes without a proper excuse. If you fucking tend to do that please drop this fucking class and wait for the upcoming semester. As any normal fucking professor, I’ll give you assignments for every writer we discuss in the class. If you can’t get it ready until the fucking deadline, then I won’t fucking accept your goddamn paper.’’ he finished his sentence with a stern look on his face.

‘’Geez. What an asshole.’’ You heard the girl behind you muttering and it put a smile on your face. Kyra was giggling silently. ‘’He’s like the 21st century gestapo.’’ She joked.

Negan heard your giggles and quickly looked the way you two were sitting, raised his voice again. ‘’Also, I don’t want fucking chit chat in my class.’’ It was like a little warning especially for you but you couldn’t even bring yourself to care. Your little actions annoyed him and it slightly made you happy. 

“What about the exam schedule?” A shy girl interrupted Negan with her question. Her voice was low.

He cleared his throat and continued. “Good fucking point. As usual, you’ll have midterms and finals but I’m gonna do tests after every subject we finish. They will take place between your midterms and finals. In fact, I’m about do fucking one for today.” He smirked and caught his lower lip between his teeth as a suggestive manner.

To Negan, it was pleasing to annoy students but, honestly, he was doing it because he didn’t feel like himself at that very moment. Seeing you for the first time after a month hit him hard. The fact that you were acting care less towers him made his stomach clench. He literally fucked up and very much aware of it, but whenever he tried to reach you to talk, to apologize you took fewer steps back and he couldn’t blame you.

The students were growling and mumbling how ridiculous this is but you weren’t surprised at all. This was typical Negan, you had taken his Medieval English class before and that was how he did it. He usually does this tests to learn about his class’ knowledge beforehand.

“Stop fucking whining. However, this test won’t affect your grades, cause I’m doing it to see how much shit you actually fucking know.” He already had papers in his hand. “It’s a fucking two parted test. The first one is about general knowledge of the writers, their novels etc etc. Now for the final test, you fucking need to write a little analysis for the little excerpt I fucking put on the paper. Good fucking luck.”

Luckily, it wasn’t something hard for you. You had a natural talent and interest in literature. All you had to do was pour your all knowledge to the paper and get the hell out of this class. Avoiding Negan for the rest of the week. Just as you were busy with thinking about how you actually managed to avoid any kind of conversation with him the feeling of long, rough fingers touching your delicate skin interrupted your internal peace.

Negan was standing right beside you, giving you the test. You had no intention to look at him directly. Trying to avoid his spicy smell you loved so much and him altogether. You took a deep breath as he tried to touch your fingers without anyone noticing, but you were quick to pull your hand.

“Just fucking wait outside when you’re done.” He said with a barely audible whisper and he to the other desk. Sure, the phrase was harsh but his thick voice was dripping with regret, you could feel it. Silently cursing at yourself, you were trying to keep your tears at bay.

As always, Kyra knew what was going on and ready to soothe you. “You don’t have to do a damn thing. You don’t owe this asshole anything.” She whispered with a tone only you were able to hear.

Her support and friendship was formed a slow smile on your lips. “Thank you.” you mouthed quickly. With a deep sigh you started to fill your paper and paid your attention to the questions. Thankfully, Negan didn’t come near you during the test. He kept his place on the podium and threw a few glances to your seat but you quickly brushed them.

The test was pretty easy for you and you finished it swiftly. You silently packed your surroundings and walked straight to Negan. You felt anxiety rising in your stomach. Hoping for him to just take your paper and let you go without saying anything to upset you more.

Negan wasn’t surprised to see that you were the first one to finish this test. He knew about your natural talent in literature, that was one of the reasons why he was affected by you in the first place. For the first time, he found someone whose interests were similar to him and he enjoyed your little chats about literature. That’s how he fell in love with you, too.

You cleared your throat, trying to wake him from his trance. “Here.” you said with an uninterested tone. Hoping to get out of this class as soon as possible. Negan hold your gaze without saying anything. He was gulping heavily and his stress was apparent on his facial lines. He briefly closed his eyes and when he opened them, they were glassy.

“Please, Y/N.” Your name came out from his lips with a miserable tone. Without sparing him a second glance and another word, you left the class with stern steps.

For a moment, you considered waiting for him, curious about what he had to say but your logical side beat your feelings and you turned on your back, walking towards the gate.

Deep down you knew you had to talk to him at some point. You were taking his class and couldn’t avoid him forever. Maybe, all you had to do was stay and wait for him, but you couldn’t find it in you today. After all, he made his bed and he had to lay in it.


End file.
